The present invention relates generally to the field of treadmills. More specifically, the present invention relates to manual treadmills. Treadmills enable a person to walk, jog, or run for a relatively long distance in a limited space. It should be noted that throughout this document, the term “run” and variations thereof (e.g., running, etc.) in any context is intended to include all substantially linear locomotion by a person. Examples of this linear locomotion include, but is not limited to, jogging, walking, skipping, scampering, sprinting, dashing, hopping, galloping, etc.
A person running generates force to propel themselves in a desired direction. To simplify this discussion, the desired direction will be designated as the forward direction. As the person's feet contact the ground (or other surface), their muscles contract and extend to apply a force to the ground that is directed generally rearward (i.e., has a vector direction substantially opposite the direction they desire to move). Keeping with Newton's third law of motion, the ground resists this rearwardly directed force from the person, resulting in the person moving forward relative to the ground at a speed related to the force they are creating.
To counteract the force created by the treadmill user so that the user stays in a relatively static fore and aft position on the treadmill, most treadmills utilize a belt that is driven by a motor. The motor operatively applies a rotational force to the belt, causing that portion of the belt on which the user is standing to move generally rearward. This force must be sufficient to overcome all sources of friction, such as the friction between the belt and other treadmill components in contact therewith and kinetic friction, to ultimately rotate the belt at a desired speed. The desired net effect is that, when the user is positioned on a running surface of the belt, the forwardly directed velocity achieved by the user is substantially negated or balanced by the rearwardly directed velocity of the belt. Stated differently, the belt moves at substantially the same speed as the user, but in the opposite direction. In this way, the user remains at substantially the same relative position along the treadmill while running. It should be noted that the belts of conventional, motor-driven treadmills must overcome multiple, significant sources of friction because of the presence of the motor and configurations of the treadmills themselves.
Similar to a treadmill powered by a motor, a manual treadmill must also incorporate some system or means to absorb or counteract the forward velocity generated by a user so that the user may generally maintain a substantially static position on the running surface of the treadmill. The counteracting force driving the belt of a manual treadmill is desirably sufficient to move the belt at substantially the same speed as the user so that the user stays in roughly the same static position on the running surface. Unlike motor-driven treadmills, however, this force is not generated by a motor.
For most treadmill applications, it is desirable to integrate electrical components which provide feed back and data performance analysis such as speed, time, distance, calories burned, heart rate, etc. However, a manually operated treadmill which does not integrate a motor to drive the running belt may not incorporate a connection to a conventional electrical power source. Alternatively, it may be desirable to use the manually operated treadmill a relatively long distance from a conventional power source. For a whole host of environmental and practical reasons, there may be some benefit to creating a treadmill which is manually operated, but integrates a power generator to provide the necessary electrical power for operation of the treadmill or alternatively to generate power for the operation of other electrically powered products.